


Cherry Red Strider

by TereziMakara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (both as in this is not my main assignment and it's a fluffy work), Ectobiological Incest, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Multi, Oh also!, Polyamory, ToT: Chocolate Box, ToT: Monster Mash, Treat, Trick or Treat 2017, and then, bc Tz's an alien which I think counts?, with the dave/roxy i think right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They have fun flustering him, making him go red.





	Cherry Red Strider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Treat, created for Trick or Treat!

_Her love is a drug laced with ecstasy,_  
_And her charm is spiked with a spell_  
_A hot mess in a dress gets the best of me_  
_She's ice cold, but she's making me melt!_  
  
_That vixen, she's a master of disguise!_  
_I see danger when I look in her eyes_  
_She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise_  
_So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time_

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: [here](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/167253142366/practice-sketch-for-a-piece-i-did-for-trick-or) is a practice sketch I did beforehand, and I liked it a lot so! Thought I'd link it here c':
> 
> I love these three a lot, and was excited to make this! :D  
> When I saw you liked Dave/Roxy and Dave/Terezi, and were cool with poly stuffs, I just _had_ to treat something, haha! This was so much fun, I really love how it came out, and I do hope you like it! :D
> 
> Lyrics from _Bombshell Blonde_ by Owl City.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/167253256691/some-rad-gals-flustering-dave-created-for-trick)


End file.
